The Spectacular Spider-Man 17
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: Insert cliche, dramatic and enticing description for the following story that hooks the reader in and makes them want to read the story here.
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Erm, enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: Gangsta Key Thug

Ah, another beautiful night in the quiet streets of Queens, New York. Sure it's not COMPLETELY quiet, or silent, but it's still quite relaxing and calming. Although this is the perfect time to be cozy at home, probably asleep, not for Max Gemson over here. He's preparing to abuse random People that simply just want money on the rooftops and strangle one for information on Doctor Octopus' plan.  
As he stood on a high building, he watched over the rooftops, scouting out enemies.  
"Although I _could_ just use my Spider-Sense to find out which one has the key, I kinda need a little practice, so I'll just take out all of 'em." And, well, y'know, for narrative convenience, so let's go.  
Max leaped, he swung, he landed, and then he took out an enemy or multiple in a Unique way. He needed a little practice with his variation of attack, as well as just practicing his #1 skill of Abuse. He kept doing this, again and again. Rinse, repeat. Leap, swing, land, attack, rinse, repeat. Attack, rinse, repeat. Rinse, repeat.  
Eventually, he would find one that would stop him as he landed.  
"STOP!"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm the one you're looking for."  
"If I was looking for you, I would've just used my Spider-Sense to identify the one with the answers, but I didn't, I took out all of them for practice, and they could all get paid, which would be a waste of money. Plus, they're bad guys, so…"  
"It doesn't matter. I'm here."  
"Okay." Suddenly, the Key Thug thrusted his chest out and said something Max didn't expect,  
"Come at me bro."  
"Wh-What?"  
"I said, **come at me bro**."  
"A-Ar-Are you serious…?"  
"Do I look unserious to you?"  
"Not really, but you could be pranking me. Or you're just a Gangsta Thug with the power to use Dead Memes to Cringe their enemies to death." After saying this, Max burst out laughing. With him looking upwards (away from the thug) and having his eyes closed, the Gangsta Thu- the, uh, Key Thug, found this the perfect moment to strike, so he did. But Max caught his fist, still laughing, and said,  
"You do realize I already mentioned my Spider-Sense..?" with the Key Thug's confidence drained from him and leaving nothing but pure shock and terror, he stuttered,  
"Huh..?"  
"**Pay attention**." said Max like a boss, before using the grip he had on the Key Thug's fist to throw him in the air, before catching him by the shirt once he fell down. "Now, why don't you tell me about those answers, eh?"  
"O-Okay, there are more thugs in Manhattan, St. James Ave.," said the Key Thug as Max internally screamed, _GOD DAMMIT!_ "Each one tells a different clue, so that time you _have_ to take out all of them."  
"Ooh! A challenge! I like the sound o' that! Anything else?"  
"N-No sir, that's all."  
"Okay, first of all, don't call me sir. Second of all, thanks for the info! That doesn't mean I'll let you go, though. People like you should be kept in prison." Said Max as he webbed the Key Thug to the floor.  
"Aw, man." Said the Key Thug as Max swung away.


	3. Chapter 2: Catching Up

Hey there Max!  
It's me again, Nate.  
I just wanted to tell you that I got back from my trip!  
Maybe we should hang out when you get back to me.  
Talk to you soon.

This was what Nate had texted Max the next morning. Max replied back by saying that he had free time and would be glad to hang out and catch up on things. Nate later replied that 2 PM was okay, and Max said that was fine with him too.

_Nate's Room, 2:02 PM_

As Max came through the door, Nate turned his head to Max, as he was sat at his desk.  
"Hey, Nate! Good to see ya, buddy!" Said Max happily, he was glad to have his Best Friend back. Nate smiled slightly. Not enthusiastically, just smiling. "Hey, Max." He responded. It was at this moment that Max noticed something was… different about Nate… but he decided not to ask straight away and sat on his bed.  
"So, it's been a while, eh?" He asked, deciding to make conversation.  
"Mhm. I've been thinking a lot lately, and I've decided to…well," responded Nate, Max being a little worried now, "Change, a little. See, you always used to give out this.. positive energy whenever people interacted with you enough. You had a sense of endless optimism and energy, and childlike innocence…" Max just had one of those 'woah dude that's deep' moments here. "...but ever since High School, you just kinda… stopped. You weren't as…" Nate found the correct word here, "_SpongeBob-y_ as before. Since that positive energy had stopped, I tried my best to act happier, like you used to. I ended up becoming the dumb one, sort of. I was faking everything." Max was feeling concern, pity, and general sadness, "Ever since I was away, you weren't around _at all, _so I didn't have to act happy and stuff, I just kind of went…"  
"Emo?" Max suggested jokingly, but it didn't come out like a joke.  
"Wh-What? No. I mean, I went into a kind of Mini-Depression. I didn't feel happy at all anymore." Max was just straight up put in a sad mood now. "But after some reflecting, I realized that it was what I _needed_. Faking everything, being dumb, pretending to be happy, being somebody I wasn't, I just needed to release it all with a wave of depression. I then realized the wave was over. And I discovered who I was." Max had no idea what his emotions and thoughts were. He was sad, 'woah'ed, dumbfounded, and generally on edge. "I was the sensible one! I am the one that is also smart, like you, but is more sensible and takes more time to think. I'm not childish anymore, I'm more mature. I'm the one that is in the middle on a scale from Narcissistic to Optimistic. I am leaning onto the Narcissistic side a little, but nearer to Neutral." Max actually sat there for 10 seconds in silence, trying to process everything.  
"Oh, I see... well, what do you wanna do?"  
"Why don't you help me with some work of mine?"  
"Oh, okay!"

**To be continued.  
No extra dots **_**this time!**_


End file.
